Tamers and Trainers
by Owls and Embers
Summary: When Takato gets sent to the Pokemon world, how will his friends react? What will Ash and his friends think of Guilmon? And how will he get home? REWRITE
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Yo dawgs. You thought I was dead, right? Well guess what.**

**I'M BACK. BOOM.**

Yep, and I'm rewriting this horrible old story, and this time I plan on continuing it. Heheh.

Notice: I've changed the Pokemon region to Sinnoh, so imagine this taking place sometime in the middle of Sinnoh League Victors. (That's what it's called, right?) The Diamond and Pearl series was the only season I actually watched, (because it replayed like a million times before they brought out Best Wishes) so I changed it from the Unova region to this. If, however, I do get something wrong, please tell me.

Well anyway, I've wasted enough of your time, so, without further ado, I give you the rewrite of:

**Tamers and Trainers**

**Tamers universe: 3****rd**** Person POV~**

The soft glow of the setting sun just touched the tops of the trees in Shinjuku Park. Its soft embrace hugged the children still out playing. Their small voices, as high pitched and childish as they were, were filled with joy and happiness.

However, there was one lonely soul in the park.

The sun's rays reached out to him, as if trying to comfort the young, brown haired boy, as he sat, lost in thought, at the entrance to an old shed.

His scarlet eyes, full of emotion, stared at the strange, clumsily dug hole in the middle of the floor. So many memories, some good, some bad, were from what had been in that hole.

Takato Matsuki lifted his head and sighed. _Guilmon._

His cheerful, childish, big red dinosaur of a Digimon partner. He'd created Guilmon himself, by accident, and he was his best friend. Too bad he'd probably never see him again.

After the fight against the D-reaper, a deletion program gone crazy, his friends and himself had to say goodbye to their Digimon partners. That had been a month ago, and he still missed Guilmon more than anything else in the world.

Takato reached back into his pocket and brought out his trademark yellow goggles. He sighed. He hadn't worn them for a long time, but something told him to put them on. Reaching up, he pulled the strap and adjusted the goggles lenses on the front of his head. Letting go of the elastic, it hit the back of his head with a snap.

He smiled; he'd missed the feeling of the goggles on his head.

One last thing.

Digging into his other pocket, he brought out something that he had looked at every day since Guilmon left, to make sure his partner was still alive. Holding his breath, Takato looked at his digivice.

The screen of his D-power was still black.

He breathed a sigh of relief.

Attaching it to the string around his neck, he stood up. He still had his card deck in his pocket. Standing straight and tall, he looked into the sunset.

Even though Guilmon was gone, Takato had promised that they'd play again some day. And he intended to keep that promise. He took a deep breath, as if going to yell out something to the world, instead letting most of it out in a yawn. In the remaining breath he had left, he said something under his breath.

"_Guilmon_. I wish that we could play somewhere, somewhere that isn't full of danger or panicking pedestrians. I know that we'll see each other again."

Still facing the sunset, he didn't notice the soft, white glow emitting from the hole. He stood there with his eyes closed; his right hand on his D-power. As the white glow became brighter, it started to envelope him in its light.

By the time he opened his eyes it was too late. He was spirited away.

To where, he had no idea.

~*`*#Line Break!#*'*~

Pokemon World: Sinnoh, 3rd Person POV~

"Go Piplup, use Bubble Beam!"

"Pip,lupliplup!" A little penguin like Pokemon twisted in the air, sending a volley of bubbles toward his opponent, a certain little electric mouse.

A raven haired boy, standing behind the yellow rodent grinned. Flipping up the brim of his hat, he shouted, "Pikachu! Use the Thunderbolt countershield!"

"Pik-a CHU!" Shouting out its name, he started charging up his thunderbolt and spinning around on the ground. The bubbles that were flying toward him were obliterated.

Standing up again, Pikachu was ready for his trainer's next command. "Now, use Quick Attack!"

"Pika!"

The mouse began glowing white, and started charging toward Piplup.

"Quick! Piplup, dodge!" The blue haired girl behind the penguin called.

The small blue Pokemon started to jump out of the way, but it was too late. Pikachu made contact and flipped Piplup up into the air. There was a crash, and he was down for the count.

"Piplup!" Shouted the girl as she ran toward her little partner. "Are you okay?"

"Piplup,piplup." The Pokemon muttered.

The girl picked up the small penguin and walked toward the boy. "Woah Ash, that was a good battle! Too bad Piplup lost."

The boy, now identified as Ash, grinned. "Me an' Pikachu have been working on our battling style. Piplup looked really good out there too, Dawn!"

Dawn laughed. "We-"

She got cut off as a huge _bang _and a flash of light blinded them all for a moment. When they opened their eyes, they stared at each other for a moment, startled. Their Pokemon looked at the humans, confused. "Pika pi?" "Piplup?"

A tall, spiky haired man ran toward them. "Is everything alright?" He asked. Ash shook his head. "What's that sound?"

Dawn and the guy (Brock) looked at him for a moment in silence. Then they too could hear it. It was faint, but it was getting louder, closer.

"AhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The tri turned their heads toward the sound. In the distance, they could see a figure falling from the sky.

Dawn's eyes widened in horror. "Oh no! What's going to happen to him?"

Ash's eyebrows came down, setting a determined look on his face. "This!" Bringing out a Pokeball from his pocket he threw it into the air. "Go Staraptor!"

The bird Pokemon spread it's wings and proclaimed, "Starrrrraptor!"

Ash called, "Staraptor! Go find that kid who fell from the sky!"

Rasing its wing in a salute, it crowed, "Starrrrr!" and flew off. Ash started running after it. "Come on!"

~*`*#Line Break!#*'*~

Takato groaned, forcing open his eyes. His back, legs, arms- everything ached. Managing to sit up, he looked around at his surroundings. His mouth dropped open in surprise. "Wha?"

He was in the middle of a forest!

Lifting up his arm, he rubbed the back of his head. "Where am I?" he muttered to himself. The clearing he was in had soft, plush grass. Trees were everywhere, and a few random bushes had blue berries on them.

Tilting up his head, he looked up at the sky. It was sunny, and a few clouds were floating around and-

Wait, what the heck was THAT?

Takato narrowed his eyes at the small red spot in the sky as it fell. His eyes widened in realization. "No way!" He exclaimed, jumping to his feet, his muscles screaming in protest. Running to the spot straight underneath the red thing, he stretched up his arms.

The red blob was coming closer, closer, until…..

Gigimon landed in Takato's hands. Bringing his arms back to his chest, his eyes started filling with tears. "Guil-guilmon." He whispered. The red Digimon grinned cheerfully. "Takatomon!" He shouted happily. Launching himself forward, he landed on the Tamer's head.

Takato smiled enormously, wiping his tears away. "Guilmon! What are you doing here?" The little dinosaur chewed on that thought for a minute. "Don't know." He admitted. Laughing, the brown haired boy lifted Gigimon down. Hugging him, he continued laughing. "Oh well. Wherever we are, at least we're together."

"STARRRRRRR!"

Startled, Takato whirled around to face a large brown hawk-bird creature. Frowning, he moved Gigimon under one arm and used his other hand to take out his digivice. Lifting up the gold device, and scanned the creature. To his surprise, the words "ERROR. NON DIGITAL CREATURE DETECTED." floated up on the hologram. "What? Then what is that thing?"

The sound of running came to Takato's ears. Quickly shoving his D-power back under his shirt, he hid Gigimon behind his back, praying that he wouldn't make a sound.

The footsteps came closer and a boy, girl, and teen broke into the open. Takato blinked.

"Who are you?"

**And that's a wrap! Phew, that took forvever!**

**Please note that in this story, Takato is his original Japanese age of 10. That way, everything's simple.**

**See ya next time! Don't forget to review!**

**~Ember**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup peeps! I'm back!**

**And I've got French on the brain. I HATE FRENCH. (Language) UGH.**

**Plus Algebra is annoying, and then there's the Art Pac my mum wants me to do. I keep telling her I'm good at art (which is true) and then she thinks I'll "enjoy" doing it. I HATE THE ART PAC. **

**But anyway, enough about me. ON WITH THE STORY!**

_The sound of running came to Takato's ears. Quickly shoving his D-power back under his shirt, he hid Gigimon behind his back, praying that he wouldn't make a sound._

_The footsteps came closer and a boy, girl, and teen broke into the open. Takato blinked. _

"_Who are you?"_

**Pokemon World- Takato's POV, sorta~**

The blue haired girl, who had a penguin on her head, opened her mouth to respond, but the raven-haired dude beat her to it. "I'm Ash," he said, "and this is Dawn and Brock," gesturing to each in turn. "My friends."

"Pika Pika!" The yellow mouse thing on Ash's shoulder squeaked. Ash laughed. "Oh yeah, and this is my number one partner, Pikachu!" Takato made a little wave, confused. _Just what the heck are these things? There're not Digimon, that's for sure…_

He realized the girl with navy hair – Dawn – was speaking. "And this is _my _partner, Piplup!" The little penguin stood up on her head and crowed, "Piplup Piplup!" Jumping down, it decided to investigate the boy. Takato blinked nervously, still holding Gigimon behind his back.

"What's your name?" Ash asked, looking curiously at Takato. "Are you the kid who was falling out of the sky just now?" Takato stammered. "Um, my name's Takato. And yeah, I did fall from the sky." He grinned shakily. "Where am I?"

Dawn replied. "You're in the Sinnoh region. We're near Sunyshore City because-" Ash cut her off.

"I'm going to challenge the Gym Leader there!" He grinned. "And then, I'll have eight badges so I can enter the Sinnoh League!" Pikachu stood up on his shoulder. "Pika, Pikachu!" The Pokemon proclaimed proudly. "Starrrrraptor!" The brown hawk crowed. Takato jumped; he'd forgotten it was there. "Umm, right. Nice to meet you people."

Ash took out something from his back pocket. Takato looked at it curiously. It looked like a small ball, the top half red, and bottom half white. Ash pressed a button on it and the ball multiplied in size "Okay, Staraptor, return!" He said, pointing the now large ball at the bird. To Takato's surprise, a beam shot out from the button and landed on the bird. The whole bird turned red, and was sucked into the ball.

Takato was a bit startled. "What is that?" he asked, really hoping it wasn't a stupid question. The trio stared at him. _Okay, so it was a stupid question. Darn it._

Brock ended up answering. "It's a Pokeball, something used for capturing and storing Pokemon." He stared at Takato suspiciously, which was a bit unnerving because you couldn't actually see his eyes. "How did you not know that? You look ten, so you should be old enough to be on your journey."

_Pokeball? Pokemon? Journey? Okay, now I'm __**really **__confused…_

"Well, yeah, about that, I'm not from around here." Takato said, debating in his head whether or not to tell them the truth. _They seem nice enough. _

Ash opened his mouth to ask him a question, but he was interrupted by someone's stomach growling. As the trainers turned to look at Takato, he started muttering something under his breath. "Who was that?" Dawn asked, looking at the goggle-headed boy.

"Well-" Takato got cut off by a squeaky voice coming from behind him. "Takatomon, I'm hungry!" The voice whined. Takato slowly walked backwards. "Heheh. Excuse me a moment." Still facing the now suspicious trio, he walked behind a tree. He brought out Gigimon. Putting him on the ground, he said, "Okay, stay here for a moment, okay? I'll call you to come out in a minute." The little red digi nodded. "Okay!"

Running back out to the friends, he grinned. "So, are you guys in the mood for a story?"

Ash's POV, sorta~

Takato started to run back to the trainers. "So, are you guys in the mood for a story?" He called out. Ash exchanged a glance with Dawn, confused. He started to reply. "Ye-"

All of the sudden, seemingly out of nowhere, a two cages flew toward them. "Pika!" His friend gasped as he was caught in one. "No, Pikachu!" Ash called out to his buddy as he was pulled away. "Piplup!" He heard Dawn cry in anguish. Ash noticed that the other cage had trapped the little penguin. Takato nearly fell over in surprise. "What?!"

The cages were attached to a thick wire, which brought the cages back underneath a balloon.

"Listen, is that a voice I hear?"

"It's speaking to me loud and clear!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing evil at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet."

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Meowth, now that's a name!"

"Putting the do-gooders in their place."

"We're Team Rocket."

"And we're in your face!"

Ash growled. "Give us back Pikachu and Piplup!"

Takato looked confused. "Who the heck are those guys?" Ash glanced back at him. "They're Team Rocket, a bunch of evil thieves who keep trying to steal Pikachu!" James leaned over the side of the balloon basket. "Ooh, is that a new twerp I spy?"

Takato clenched his fists. "Gigimon!" Team Rocket looked at him in surprise. _Huh? _Ash thought. _Who's Gigimon?_

All of the sudden, a small red blob came bounding out of the bushes. Jumping over to them, he glared at the balloon. "All right, Gigimon, ready to go?" Takato asked.

Meowth looked over the side. "Oh, what's that thing going to do-" He cut himself off with a gasp as the red dino began to glow white. Dawn, Ash and Brock gasped. "It's evolving?"

"GIGIMON DIGIVOLVE TO…"

Ash watched, awestruck, as the red blob became larger, growing bat-like ears, huge hands and feet, and a thick tail. As the glow faded, they could all see the drastically changed creature now standing there. "GUILMON!"

It had the appearance of a large red dinosaur, with black marking all over its body. It also had a white chest with a hazard mark on it. It blinked open its bright yellow eyes.

Takato grinned. "Okay, Guilmon! Show them what you're made of!" Guilmon nodded. Opening its mouth, a red glow formed there. "PYRO SPHERE!" It shouted, letting loose a powerful energy blast at Team Rocket. The said bad guys screamed and ducked, letting the fireball fly over them. Jessie came up a bit and yelled, "Careful where you're aiming that thing!"

"Sorry." Guilmon said. Ash wondered why it could talk. Had Takato taught it? Looking over at the scarlet-eyed boy, his eyebrows shot up in surprise. He was holding a small object, which had a slight resemblance to a Pokegear. Bringing out a card from his pocket, he held the object over his head and started to swipe the card through the device.

"Digi-modify!" He proclaimed. Finishing pulling the card through, he shouted, "Hyper Wings activate!"

Ash looked back at the red dinosaur, watching in astonishment as pure white energy wings formed on Guilmon's back.

_Just who is this kid?_

Guilmon flew up to the gaping trio, and hovered next to Pikachu and Piplup. "Rock Breaker!" He growled, cutting through the cages easily. Ash saw this as a time to intervene. Brining out a Pokeball, he shouted, "Go Gliscore!"

The gray-black bat Pokemon flew up to the trapped Pokemon. As Pikachu and Piplup jumped onto his back, Guilmon continued his assault on the balloon. Team Rocket cowered in fear as he flew up toward them. Ash realized that he was charging his fire attack as he moved away a bit. "Pyro Sphere!"

The red ball popped the balloon. Team Rocket screamed, "We're blasting off again!"

Guilmon slowly fell back to the ground. As he landed, the wings on his back disappeared. Dawn's jaw dropped as she turned her head to look at Takato. "How'd you do that? What is that Pokemon? Why doesn't it show up on the Pokedex?"

"Huh?" Ash asked, bringing out his own red Pokedex. Lifting it up, he pointed it at the red dinosaur. Instead of the picture of Guilmon, and a narrator explaining it, a big question mark came up on the screen.

Takato smiled. "Well, ya see, Guilmon isn't exactly a Pokemon. He's a Digimon and we're from a different world." The kid grinned at the flabbergasted faces around him. "It's sorta a long story…"

Annnnddddddd cut!

**Yayyyyyy! A new chappie! Already! **

**Thank you to all the people who favourited!**

**A shout out to SkiesEagle for favouriting, following, and reviewing! :D **

**As a response to your questions:**

**That'll probably be answered in the next chapter or so.**

**Nope. C;**

**Also no. :3**

**I'm still considering that. I haven't decided yet.**

**Anyways, see ya next time! Don't forget to leave a review! I would like some constructive criticism!**

**Bye!**

**Ember~**


End file.
